On My Father's Wings
by WaterSeal
Summary: Harry visits his parents' graves...


**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them. I do not own the song either.

**On My Father's Wings**

_Someday with his spirit to guide me  
And his memory beside me  
I will be free_

Harry's boots crunched over cold snow, leaving shallow footprints trailing behind him. He was nervous, and kept running his hand through his already messy hair - the hair style he inherited from his father, James. It was the first time he ever visited his parents' graves. Harry loved hearing stories about his father's antics with the Marauders and listening to how wonderful his mother, Lily, was. At times, during the stories, he wished he could just spend time near them.

He trudged on threw the snow. The wind whipped around him harshly. He drew his cloak closer to him and buried his face in it. Harry pushed the rusted gate to the graveyard open and entered. He walked slowly, looking closely at the names on the worn tombstones. At the end of two rows, he huffed and looked up. His eyes flew to a secluded corner and felt drawn to it. Harry walked to the corner. He bent low and brushed some of the snow off the first two stones and read the names.

_Charlus Potter_

_Born: June 13, 1918_

_Died: January 10, 1977_

_Dorea Black- Potter_

_Born: August 25, 1920_

_Died: January 10, 1977_

Harry thought back to Grimmauld Place and the names on the Black Family Tree. He vaguely remembered a _Dorea Black _being on the tree. The dates were correct for Charlus and Dorea to be his grandparents, although no one told Harry about them. Since they were both Potters, he must be close to his parents.

Harry looked behind his grandparents' graves and found three more. He knelt down and brushed the middle one free of snow.

_Lily Evans- Potter_

_Born: January 30, 1960_

_Died: October 31, 1981_

Harry looked reverently at his mother's grave. He always missed his mom. Mrs. Weasley was a motherly figure to him, but nothing could replace the warmth that could only come from one's own mom. He still did not know much about her, but he could imagine her vibrant red hair flowing past her shoulders and when people said he had her vivid green eyes, he felt a warm feeling inside of him. He didn't have much from her, not that that mattered, but he still had her eyes.

Harry caressed Lily's grave before moving to the right and moved the snow.

_Sirius 'Padfoot' Black_

_Born: December 6, 1959_

_Died: June 24, 1996_

Tears welled up in Harry' eyes. Sirius…James was Harry's real father, but the only 'fatherly advice' came from Sirius, and Harry killed him. Harry looked back on that day in the Department of Mysteries everyday and wished with all his might to take it back and not go, take it back and listened to Dumbledore, take it back and practiced with Snape.

Harry thought about that day everyday, but he also thought about the first time he met Sirius and the possibility of living with him. The look in Sirius' face when he and Harry were on that hill was one that Harry would never forget. Sirius' smile and the lights from Hogwarts added to the twinkle in his eyes. That dream was so close of living with Sirius, till it was snatched away. Harry missed him terribly.

He took a few deep breaths to steady his breathing before moving to his father's grave. Harry looked just like this man and he couldn't remember him at all, except when dementors came near. Harry once again brushed the snow off of the grave and as he tried to read the words, they started to blur together:

_James Adrian Potter_

_Born: March 27, 1960_

_Died: October 31, 1981_

"Dad…" Harry knelt onto the ground in the middle of his father and his mother and looked at both of their graves. Oh, how he longed to see them once more. Stories could only fill the hole in his heart so much before they become depressing- mere reminders of what he lost because of Lord Voldemort. He wanted his father desperately, he wanted a family. He looking at their graves, standing so proudly through the snow, when he made a new resolve to do his best at everything and avenge them. He always wanted to make them proud before, but now, after seeing them, that want and need became even more real.

_If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
Your the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do_

_I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could_

_And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings_

-Fin-

* * *

**A/N:** Lyrics from Quest for Camelot. I took the song apart to fit my needs, but that's where it came from. James' parent's names came from the Black Family Tree on HP Lexicon. 


End file.
